


Respect Me

by lokis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, loki being a smartass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis/pseuds/lokis
Summary: You and nine others have been Chosen to become a possible suitor for one of the two princes.Loki Laufeyson AU.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Selected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are selected for one of the greatest honours in Asgard.

It was a warm morning in Asgard when a letter arrived. Your mother snatched it from your grasp - even though it was addressed to you. You peered over her shoulder as she tore through the envelope, revealing a neatly written letter. 

_Dear Recipient,_

_The time has come upon our princes where they must take a hand in marriage._

_You have been selected at random to attend The Selection._

_Your attendance is required at the palace indefinitely for this honour in two weeks from MM/DD._

_If you are to not show, it will be taken as an act of treason._

_Please return the sheet attached when you arrive._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Your King Odin and your Queen Frigga._

"Mom?" You asked from your position, eyes not leaving the parchment. She turned to face you, forcing your eyes to vacate their current position and rest upon your beloved mother's. "What do they mean?" 

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She moved her right hand from the tan paper she held to your cheek, rubbing her thumb in circles on your cheek bones. 

"Mom?" Your stomach churned. You knew exactly what this meant, you just didn't want to believe it. 

She leaned her head into your shoulder, wetting the cloth that laid upon your body. "I love you, my child." 

"...Mommy?" You heard a small voice from the other side of the room. You'd forgotten about your brother. 

You beckoned your brother to join in on the hug, which he did without question. 

"We'll be okay. We'll be just fine." You whispered in assurance. "Mother, what should I do?" 

She released a sob into your shoulder before responding, even then it was choked. "The only thing you can. Play the game." 

~~~~~~~~

You spent every moment awake with your family. There was never a conversation that was dull. 

When the two weeks ended, a sense of dread wiped every positive emotion you had. You _never_ wanted to do this.

You couldn't care less about the opportunity to become royalty. All you wanted was your Mother and your Brother. 

Your face was sporting a bright red colour from the tears that enveloped your face. It was a nightmare. 

Unn grasped onto your leg, not wanting to depart from you. You wiped your eyes with your hand, "It's okay, Unn. I'll be back before you know it." 

He shook his head in protest. You sent him a faux smile. 

You turned your head to your mother, who too had tears laced upon her cheeks. You pried your brother from your leg and wrapped your arms around your mom's torso. She returned the embrace as soon as your arms laid upon her hips. She was the first to release the hug to dig her hand into a pocket. She pulled out a necklace. The jewelry had a black stone in the center, the chain being gold in color. Your eyes widened at the very sight of it. You lifted your fingers to the beautiful piece, fingers skimming over it. 

"Mom..." Your voice trailed. She motioned for you to turn around. Her hands moved your hair to one side in a swift motion. She clasped the necklace behind your neck. As soon as the cold metal hit your skin, your hair stood straight up. You once again trapped her in your arms. This was something you weren't going to feel for Odin knows how long. "I don't want to go. Mom, help me. Please." 

Your mother let out a small laugh next to your ear. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find love with Prince Thor." 

The thought of being in love with royalty was hilarious. You snickered in response at the preposterous idea. Surely you'd be coming home as soon as this was over. You lifted your brother from the ground beside you and placed him upon your hip. He extended his arms to you and your mother. 

_One last hug._

It was only when the bell tolled and two guards began to walk towards you that you released your family. The guards placed a hand on your shoulder each to guide you from your loved ones. Before they could take you, your mother pressed a simple kiss upon your forehead. 

"I love you!" You exclaimed as they pushed you away. You heard shouts of protest from Unn behind you, yet you struggled to look back to him. 

Who would've thought a girl from a small village would be selected to attend one of the greatest honours of Asgard?


	2. The Palace

The guards led you to a hall inside of the palace where you were met with nine other women. They were all conversing with one another until they spotted you, who looks much younger than they do. 

They snickered at your taller stature and baby face. Eventually, one decided to walk over to you. She held out her quaint hand in front of her. "My name's Astrid Berglund. It's a pleasure to meet you..." She trailed off, wanting to learn your name. Her attire was much more elegant than yours, but she didn't seem to think herself above you. 

You shot her a smile. "Y/N L/N. Pleased to meet you, Lady Astrid."

"That's not necessary, Y/N." A grin fell upon her lips. Her eyes wrinkles with the chance of her expression. Astrid had long, black hair which flowed to her hips. Her eyes were striking blue in color. She was stunning. "Y/N, what's your story?"

You looked at her in confusion. "My story? What do you mean, Astrid?" The smile on your lips lessened a bit, but didn't leave completely. 

Astrid sighed. "Forgive me if I am wrong, but you are the only lady here that looks like they dread this."

She was right. You did dread this. You hated this, and you hadn't even been there for more than half an hour. "You aren't wrong, Astrid." You began to fiddle with the stone on your neck subconsciously. "I live with- _lived_ " You corrected, "with my mother and brother. All I would like to do is be at home with them." 

Astrid nodded. "Do you have a father?" 

You shook your head. "He left years ago, but never returned. We presume he was killed, but we do not know." Your words faltered. "Enough about me, tell me about you." 

"I have a mother, a father, and a sister. I do not quite get along with my mother nor my sister, but I am very close with my father. When I was selected, I was ecstatic. My mother and sister were not very content with it though. I am just glad to get out of the house." She spoke. It seems like she's a very trusting woman. "You have probably been asked this quite a bit, but how old are you?" 

You looked back into her eyes. "Nineteen." 

Her eyes widened. "The princes are thousands of years old, and you are in your teenage years?" 

You had no idea what to respond, so you nodded. 

"I do wish you leave here to return to your family." She realised how rude it sounded. "Oh, no, I apologize! Not that I do not want you here and to have the opportunity to win, but you seem melancholy."

You lightly laughed. "Don't worry, Astrid. I take no offense. In all honesty, I'd much rather be in the village than here." 

Everyone around you silenced and trained their eyes on you. You waved at them sarcastically. Many pairs of eyes rolled their eyes at you and turned to the newcomers in the room. It was Prince Thor. And Prince Loki. 

Your eyes widened as you looked at the Liesmith. His green orbs danced around as they looked from woman to woman, finally landing on you. You quickly looked at the other prince. You shot Thor a smile in hopes to dismiss your staring at Loki. 

The boisterous voice of Thor rung out in the hall. "Ladies, it is an honour to meet you all." He reached his hand to the hand of a woman's in the front and brought her hand to his lips. She giggled, which made you roll your eyes and laugh to yourself. The woman with the kissed hand turned to the rest of the girls and squealed. You placed your hand over your mouth to prevent any unnecessarily loud chuckles from leaving your mouth. 

The scene became so funny that you had to turn your back. Your face was beet red and tears were falling from your eyes. Your laughter was just barely staying in your throat. You tried your hardest to not bring attention to yourself, but that was not as easy as you thought it'd be. 

Astrid placed her hand upon your shoulder. "Shush, Y/N! They're looking at you." She whispered in your ear. 

That made everything so much funnier. A laugh finally escaped your throat. You couldn't hold it any longer. You tried to mask your laughs under a series of coughs, which was successful. Astrid patted your back in attempt to help you seem as if you were just coughing. 

"Oh, will you please shut up?" A snarky voice spoke from behind you. It wasn't a feminine voice. 

You turned to see the God of Mischief in all his glory. "My _sincerest_ apologies, my _Lord._ " You raised your elbow to your mouth, faking a cough, then lowered it. Your lips had a smirk upon it. 

Astrid had to stifle a laugh. 

"You daft villager!" Loki exclaimed. His eyebrows were angled down. He looked very angry. He stormed back to his position beside Thor, the scowl never leaving his face. 

You bowed to him before standing again. Astrid looked at you in awe. You snickered under your breath. 

Thor began once again. "You all shall be staying here, in the palace, until we have chosen our suitors. I am looking forward to meeting all of you wonderful women." He passed the floor to his brother. 

"I, as well, am _thrilled_ to be meeting each and every one of you." You could hear the sarcasm laced throughout his voice. You clasped your hand over your mouth once again to stifle chuckles. 

The princes walked down the hall, leaving you to speak to Astrid once again. "I'm surely going to be removed from this the first day." 

Astrid laughed at your excitement. "I think they will keep you for a bit longer."

The two of you continued to speak on the matters of Loki and Thor until ten women dressed similarly arrived. You guessed they were the handmaidens. 

They each began to find whom they were assigned to. A woman of similar age to Astrid came up to you. "Excuse me, ladies, are either of you Lady Dagny?" Her small voice questioned. 

You shook your head. "I'm sorry, miss." 

"Dagny is over there. The blonde." Astrid motioned over to three girls. 

"Thank you very much, ladies." The maid said before walking to who is presumably Dagny. 

"Prince Thor seems very nice." Astrid piped up again. 

You smiled. "That, he does." 

A lady that's around the same height as you came your way. "Lady Astrid?" 

You placed a light hand upon your new friend's shoulder. She nodded to the woman, who then took her away from you. 

"I'm glad to have met you, Astrid." You said as she was walking away. 

"I'm glad to have met you too, my friend." 

Not too long after, a woman that couldn't be much older than twenty-five came up to you. "By any chance are you Lady Y/N?" 

You nodded with a smile on your face as relief washed over her features. "Thank Odin." She sighed. "Now, if you will follow me, I will be leading you to your quarters." She started walking with you on her trail. 

"Excuse me, miss? What is your name?" You asked the young woman. She turned to you with a look of confusion. 

"Kari, Lady Y/N." She eventually spoke. 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." You complimented. "If I'm not mistaken, it means pure." 

She nodded in response. "Thank you, Lady Y/N, but you need not be nice to me. I am just a maid." 

"Not to me you aren't." You shot her a smile which she returned. "I'm sure we're going to be great friends, Miss Kari." 

The room you arrived in front of was decked from head to toe with a green, gold, and black color scheme. It's size was much greater than your bedroom at home. The bedsheets were silky forest green, the pillows black upon the headrest. It was stunning. "Thank you, Miss Kari." 

"You need not call me Miss, Lady Y/N." She laughed. 

"I will not call you Miss if you don't call me Lady." You tried to bargain. 

She sighed. "But I must call you Lady. It's proper respect for those above me." 

You placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am definitely not above you, Miss Kari. We are equals. Nothing more, nothing less." 

She nodded to your statement. "All right, Y/N. Thank you." 

"So, what must we do now?"


	3. Dinner and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place, but it also sets things for the next chapter. If you like it, that's great! I'm glad you enjoy, if not, please offer feedback.

Kari grasped a measuring tape from one of the pockets of her dress. "Now, I take your measurements and preferences." 

Your eyes laid upon the tool she retrieved. "Seriously?" 

Kari nodded and began to measure your bust, waist, hips, and shoulders. It all seemed so unnecessary to you. 

"Tell me, Y/N, what do you prefer for nightwear?" She asked you as she focused on her notepad.

You subconsciously fiddled with your necklace once again as you thought. "Cotton trousers and a loose shirt." 

Kari rolled her eyes at your naivety. "I do not think you may wear trousers and a shirt here, Y/N." 

"Well, wearing a dress during the day is more than enough exposure for me." You shrugged your shoulders. You probably would have to wear a _gown._ That made you gag. Dresses were not your favorite, that's for sure. 

"I'll see what strings I may pull. Dress wise, do you prefer tight dresses? Or loose?" She asked, writing with her pen. 

"Whatever you see fit, Kari."

She ran her eyes upon your body, then nodded. "Colours?" 

You shrugged your shoulders for the second time in such a short period of time. "I have no preference. Just something dark, please." Kari noticed your fingers wrapped around your jewelry. 

"Something to match that?" She used her pen to point to the necklace around your neck. You nodded your head. "From your family?" 

"Yes, my mother gave it to me before I left." 

"Between us, you are not supposed to have any of your belongings with you. But, if you found it in the jewelry cabinet over there," she pointed with the back of her writing utensil, "You may wear it." She winked at you before smiling again. "I will take these to the seamstress," Kari held up her notepad, "and I will try my best to get you the nightclothes you desire." 

"Thank you, Kari. " You spoke before she left. She peeked her head back into your room. 

"I think your friend Astrid is across the hall if you would like to see her." 

You nodded before she ducked back out. You slipped your clothing back over your exposed body before walking through the door and across the hall. You knocked. 

"It's me, Astrid!" The door opened to reveal Astrid half naked. "Sorry for interrupting!" 

"It's all right, Y/N. Come in." You saw the maid from earlier that swept Astrid away standing in the centre of the room. Her room was decorated with red, white, and silver. 

You sat on a chair on the side of the room and watched Astrid finish her measurements. "Did you know that," You pointed, "is full of jewelry?" 

Astrid shook her head before walking to the small cabinet, which revealed an incredible amount of bijouterie. She lifted a red and silver necklace from where it was placed. "We can be matching! Except yours is green." 

You looked back down to the necklace you wore to be met with a very dark shade of green that was very unlike the black you first saw it as. "Yes, we can be." You laughed. 

"How is your maid?" 

"I prefer to call her a friend. She's very kind and understanding. Her name is Kari." You spoke sweetly of your assister. 

Astrid smiled at your kindness. "This is Ragna. "

Ragna waved to you with a smile on her face. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ragna." 

"I should be saying that, Lady Y/N!" You smiled at her. "I must take this to the seamstress. It was lovely meeting you, Lady Y/N." 

"Just Y/N, Miss Ragna. And likewise. I hope to see you again." 

She bowed before leaving. 

"Their kindness is unmatched." You mumbled. "Your room is much different than mine." 

"I expected them all to be the same." You offered her a hand after she placed clothing upon her body. You led her across the hall to your quarters. 

You opened the door for the two of you. Astrid looked at wide-mouthed. 

"Very different." She spoke eventually. "I do quite like mine better though." 

"I'm sure you do." You laughed. You adored your room. "Do you think anybody else asked for trousers?" 

Astrid chuckled at the preposterous (to her) idea you asked for trousers. "You are serious?" 

"Very." 

"Maybe they will give them to you. I truly doubt they'll push off your wishes so simply." 

You nodded your head. You heard a knock upon your door. 

"Come in, Kari!" You yelled. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Just a feeling." 

She had a dress in her hand. You assumed for dinner tonight. 

The green was a silky material with a flimsy skirt. There were gold highlights here and there. It was gorgeous. "May I?" You asked. 

She nodded before handing it to you. You held it in front of you to view in the mirror. 

"Y/N, you'll look brilliant." Astrid spoke. 

You sighed. "Nothing compared to how you'll look." 

"Do you like it, Y/N?" Kari questioned. She noticed your lack of belief of how gorgeous you truly looked. 

"I love it, Kari. Thank you." 

Another knock was heard on your door. "Come in, Miss Ragna!" 

The two companions you had in the room already looked to you in amazement. Ragna entered with a dress for Astrid. The red and silver dress suited her perfectly. 

"Oh my, dinner is occurring in two hours!" Ragna looked to a clock. 

Astrid left to her room as you stayed in yours. You hopped in the refresher to cleanse your body. You washed your hair thoroughly. You wrapped a towel around your body before calling Kari in to your bathroom. 

"How may I help?" Kari was very friendly. 

"Do you have any ideas of what I can do to my hair?" 

She nodded before grasping a brush and working through your damp hair. She waited until it naturally dried to then curl it. She raked her hands through the newly placed curls to diffuse them. 

You flipped your part to the left side of your scalp and ran your hand through your hair. It felt smooth. 

You opted for no makeup and you slid your dress on your body. You allowed Kari to lace the back to close it. 

The dress hugged your curves perfectly. 

You slid your hands down the front of the dress to smooth it out. You then sat for the first time on your silky bed as you slid on your golden heels. You stood up carefully. 

"Kari, how am I supposed to walk in these?" 

She walked to your front and grasped your hands. She walked backwards and you forward, helping you catch a feel for the shoes. 

Sure, you tripped a few times, but you finally got the hang of it and walked without her assistance. You walked out of your room and almost straight into a woman you hadn't met yet. 

She was wearing a purple dress with a puffy skirt and a low neckline. She had dark skin and stunning caramel eyes. 

"I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed, stopping yourself right before you ran into her. 

She laid her hands on your shoulders. "It's all right. You're Y/N, right?" 

You nodded your head. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet." 

She laughed at your distress. "Issallright." She slurred her words. "I'm Oydis." 

You offered your hand in friendship to her, which she took immediately. "I adore your name, Oydis. You must have good luck, then?" 

"Sometimes." She smiled an extravagant smile. You noticed a purple gem sat upon her wrist. It matched her dress perfectly. 

"I hope to see you at dinner, Lady Oydis." You excused yourself before walking into Astrid's quarters. 

You stared at her in awe. "You look perfect, Astrid." 

"Says you!" She grinned. "Let's go show these princes who we are." 

You nodded in response and allowed her to loop her arm with yours. You noticed Kari in the hallway. "Thank you, Kari. For everything." 

"It's my pleasure, Y/N. Have fun this Suppertide." You sent her a nod in response before walking down the hall with Astrid. 

"Say, do you know where we're going?" You asked Astrid. 

"No, I do not." She smiled. You turned to a man you saw near you. "Excuse me, sir?" He turned to you. "Would you happen to know where the dining room is?" 

"Yes, mi'lady." He walked in front of the two of you to a place you never would've guessed is the dining room. It was down an isolated corridor. 

"Thank you very much, Mister." You spoke, never once forgetting your manners. He nodded and left to return to where he previously was stationed. 

You saw a very beautiful woman stood at the doors. It was Queen Frigga. You bowed your head to her, which she waved off. 

"That is unnecessary." She smiled at you. 

You felt nerves rack your body. "I'm Y/N. It's an honour to meet you, Your Majesty." 

"The honour is all mine, Lady Y/N." She leaned her head towards yours. "Talk to me after dinner, please." You nodded your head. 

"My name is Astrid. It is truly amazing to meet you, My Queen." 

Astrid and the Queen spoke for a bit, which you excused yourself from. You sat the farthest you could from the women already seated. You recognised the fancier chairs in the room were for the King, Queen, and Princes. You also sat as far away from their chairs as possible. 

Soon Oydis walked in and noticed you. She sat on your left, which left a seat for Astrid to your right. Astrid wrapped up her conversation with the Queen and joined you in sitting. 

"Astrid, this is Oydis. Oydis, this is Astrid." They shook each other's hands. The three of you made conversation of their Majesties and the palace. The rest of the women filed into the room and sat at the table. Then, Mischief arrived. 

King Odin, Thor, Loki, and Queen Frigga entered the room, which you all stood to. The mannerisms of the palace were much different than those you were used to. 

You dropped your gaze to the table. You felt a nudge to your ribs from your right side. You snapped your head up to look at the culprit. She motioned to the royal highnesses. You moved your eyes to look at them to see two already staring at you. 

Queen Frigga and her favoured son, Loki. You flashed a smile to the Queen before moving your eyes to Loki's. His emerald eyes looked you up and down, resulting in you feeling queasy. You covered your mouth with your hand before making sure the Queen's gaze is off of you, which it was. You rolled your eyes at the God of Mischief. He placed a hand over his heart (assuming he even has one) in faux offense. 

You zoned out, not listening to Odin speak. It was only when you were nudged from the left you sat down like the rest of the women. 

"Are you all right, Lady Y/N?" Oydis questioned with concern. You nodded your head and motioned towards Loki without looking at him. Oydis and Astrid looked over to him to see him staring at you. "Oh my Odin!" Oydis quietly exclaimed so only you and Astrid could hear. 

"It's been like this ever since I couldn't stop laughing the first time we met them." 

"That was you? I thought you were coughing!" Oydis exclaimed louder this time. You moved your gaze to meet Loki's and gave him a sarcastic wave with a smirk upon your face. 

The chefs brought out the food and you all dug in, you slower than others. You sipped the water that was placed in front of you as you tried to figure out which utensil was used for what. 

Eventually Astrid noticed your confusion and pointed out which was which under her breath, helping you avoiding any further embarrassment. You silently thanked her before tucking in. 

The food was brilliantly made. It was delicious. You sipped your water until it was gone, which then it magically refilled. You looked around and saw the Prince looking at you once again, this time a smirk laced on his face. 

You mouthed a thank you to him, which he didn't respond to. The rest of the dinner was uneventful until the very end. 

"Ladies, each of you will be spending time individually with one of my sons. The time will be divided equally amongst you all. It was a pleasure meeting each of you, and I wish the best for you." Queen Frigga spoke before dismissing you all. 

You didn't move after you were dismissed, causing confusion from your friends. "Y/N, we must go." 

"You should go without me. I'll see you tomorrow." 

They nodded at you eventually and walked back to the living quarters. 

"Hello, Your Majesty." You spoke, though you didn't see anybody. You felt the Queen nearby. 

"Lady Y/N." Queen Frigga piped up, revealing her location. "You have one of the strongest magic presences I've ever felt, yet it's very... wild. Untamed." 

You tilted your head to show your confusion visibly. "I'm sorry, My Queen. I do not know what you're talking about." 

She sighed. "That must be why it feels so chaotic." 

"What feels chaotic? Is there something wrong with me?" 

"Quite the opposite, Lady Y/N. You have a very potent magic presence. Have your parents never told you?" She questioned. 

You dropped the proper act and shrugged your shoulders. "My father has not been around for a multitude of years. I was raised by my mother." 

"I do not know what to do, Lady Y/N." 

You looked at her doe-eyed. "You're saying I possess the ability to use magic... correct?" She nodded and placed a hand upon your shoulder. "Well, may I learn how to properly use it?" 

"I suppose I could lend you a few books... and maybe teach you a bit myself." She smiled at you. 

You returned the smile. "Thank you, my Queen." 

Your walk back to your quarters was joyous. Maybe there were a few reasons to stay here.


	4. Teach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is less confusing! Also, sorry for the Star Wars reference, I had no other ideas of what to name the fruit!

You woke with a headache the next day. You were not sure as to why, yet you knew it had some further purpose than to just be a nuisance. You looked down to your attire, noticing you forgot to change out of your dress. You rolled your eyes at your actions. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and allowed your uncovered feet to meet the chilly floor. It sent a shiver up your spine. Goosebumps formed visibly atop your extremities. You wrapped your arms around your body to contain body heat, but it wasn't as successful as you'd hoped it'd be. 

Your feet adjusted to the cold as you began your walk to the refresher with your blanket around your shoulders. You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was disheveled and your eyes had bags under them. You quickly rubbed them with your hands before dropping the blanket and undressing. 

You slid the dress from your shoulders as well as your undergarments. You turned the knob of the shower, which responded with water releasing from the golden head. You stepped under the warm water that came from the shower head, allowing it to completely engulf your body like a tight hug. 

You washed your entire body before scrubbing your scalp. The water straightened your hair down your back, which allowed the shampoo you were using to slide right down to the floor. You took the time to reminisce the times you were at home with the people you loved. 

_"Odin,"_ you began to speak to yourself. _"It's only my second day."_

You remembered what the Queen spoke last night about each lady spending time with her sons. That is what you _dreaded._ You didn't want to speak to either of the princes. 

The conversation you had afterwards came back to you as well. You were so excited that you squealed. _MAGIC! How cool is that!_

You exited the serene water and wrapped yourself in a forest green towel that laid upon a rack, then took the brush to your hair. You walked from the refresher to see a new dress laid on your bed. This time, the main colour was black. The neckline dropped very low, and the skirt was much shorter than last nights dress. You looked through the cabinets in the room in hopes of finding a cardigan that would match your newest frock, which you did. 

The hunter-green cardigan matched your dress perfectly. You grasped it from the closet and laid it onto your bed. You also had a black pair of flats to wear. 

You unzipped the dress and stepped into it, but you then realised you had no way to zip it fully by yourself. You opted for heading to Astrid's room to retrieve her assistance. You slid the cardigan over your arms, which allowed the beautiful item to sit upon your shoulders. You wrapped it over the front of your body so it wouldn't be too revealing. You slipped on your flats and allowed your legs to take you across the hall. 

You knocked thrice, then Astrid opened the door. She ushered you inside. "They made you _that_ dress? Quite an exhibit." 

A laugh rose in your throat. "I know, it's preposterous! Anyways, may you please help me? I cannot get the zipper to comply." Astrid replied by pushing your shoulder to turn you around. You dropped the cardigan which allowed Astrid to see the dress in all it's glory. She zipped the back as far as it could possibly go and you turned to face her again. Her jaw dropped at the sight. "That bad, is it?" A light blush rose to your face in embarrassment. 

"Quite the opposite, Y/N. You look stunning." You picked up the cardigan from the floor and wrapped it back around your body. 

"Why are you not ready?" You asked, looking at the woman in front of you, whom was still in a towel with damp hair. She shrugged her shoulders, then looked to the navy blue dress on her bed. "I'll help you, come on." You assisted Astrid in preparing herself, which you succeeded majorly. She looked like a Goddess. "Astrid, look." You pointed to a mirror and turned her to face it. "You look exquisite." 

She only nodded in response before wrapping her arms around you. You returned the action swiftly. "Thank you, Y/N." 

The two of you departed from her room and began your journey back to the dining hall. It seemed as if you were just there, sitting next to your two friends. 

By the time you arrived, the table was almost filled. There were two seats next to Oydis, presumably saved for the two of you. You waved your hand in greeting to her, which she responded with a grin. She patted the seat next to her, which you sat in. Almost right after you sat down, the royalty arrived. You could feel them from a klick away. You stood at the table before everyone else, which resulted in stares and whispers. 

Queen Frigga sent you a wink as soon as they entered which you beamed at. Your friends looked at you wide-eyed. The rest of the women stood from their seats in respect. Prince Loki sat to the left of Her Majesty, who had the Allfather to the right of her, leaving Thor on the opposite end of the malevolent Prince. 

As soon as the King motioned for you to sit, you did. You eyed one of the silver spoons on the table. You studied the design on the handle, which was intricate, yet simple. Your eyes didn't leave the table until felt a gaze settle on you. It was different than Loki's gaze, which was much icier. The gaze upon you was much warmer, completely the opposite of Loki's. It was Thor. 

Your eyes traveled to meet the blue orbs of Thor. The corners of your mouth turned upwards and revealed your teeth. Thor's perfect teeth were also on display. You broke the staring contest first when your eyes went back to the elegant spoon. 

The food was brought from the kitchen. It was warm, which was good. You liked warmth. You took small bites of the mixed fruits on the table. The meiloorun mixture burnt your tongue, but it was still lovely. You didn't care much about the scorching temperature of the food - the taste was enough for you to be in love. You ate the rest of the warm meiloorun, which was more than enough for you to be filled to the brim. You watched everybody else finish their food before another announcement was made. 

"The timetable of your day is being brought to you now-" The King started as maids came around to distribute the sheets of paper. "-please understand there is no favouritism in the creation of this list." Girls shared their schedule with each other. 

"I'm with Prince Thor first." Dagny exclaimed, looking at Thor with a sparkle in her eye. You hadn't looked to yours yet, but you heard another loud voice. 

"I am spending time with Prince Loki first!" A woman (Siri, you think) screeched. You saw Loki's eyes roll to the back of his head. You smacked your hand over your mouth before a laugh escaped. 

Astrid asked to view yours, so you handed it to her without sparing it a look. You heard a gasp from her mouth. "Queen Frigga? What?" 

That caught your attention. 

You snapped your head to view your schedule, which looked much different than Astrid and Oydis's. You were paired with Queen Frigga for almost the entire time, with the exception of the two time slots that were reserved for Thor and Loki. You were seeing Loki at the end of your schedule, Thor only two time slots before. 

Your head turned to see Queen Frigga already looking at you. You sent her a nod, which she returned with a large smile. 

You zoned back into the world around you to hearing your friends ask you questions. 

"Why?" 

"How?" 

"What?"

You quickly formulated a lie. "It sounds quite dumb, but I was going to ask her questions about Asgard as a whole. I come from a very small village, so I do not know too much about our realm." 

"Makes sense." Oydis was the first to speak. 

"Anyways, let me see your schedules!" You were handed their schedules, which were very similar. Astrid was meeting with Prince Loki as Oydis was meeting with Prince Thor, and vice versa. The rest of the schedule was taken up by a class for manners, mingling with the fellow women, and other things you hadn't been required to do. 

"I am looking forward to meeting Prince Thor." Astrid dreamily said. Oydis nodded her head in agreement. 

"Eh, I'm looking forward to meeting Prince Loki more." The two of your friends laughed and rolled their eyes. "I'm serious." 

That shut them up very quickly. 

"Y/N, the last time you talked to him you were scolded and told to close your mouth." You shrugged in response. 

The royals stood from their chairs, which you did in response. You all bowed at them. 

"Our timetable begins in half an hour, we should get prepared!" You heard from a woman called Ingrid. The girls all rushed from the room. 

It felt like an extreme sense of déjà vu once you felt the Queen's presence lingering. 

"Good daytide, mi'lady." You spoke. The presence got much stronger with each step Frigga took. 

She laughed harmoniously. "Good daytide, Lady Y/N. You saw your agenda I presume?" You nodded to notify her that you did. "Wonderful. If you would like to change into _more comfortable_ clothing, you may do so now." 

Could she know about your request? "Whatever do you mean, My Queen?" 

"The trousers you requested. You may wear those. This process will be tedious and frustrating. I would prefer you to be comfortable rather than feeling... unpleasant." 

"Thank you, My Queen." You turned to return to your quarters when Frigga's voice rang out again. 

"Just call me Frigga, Y/N. Go to the library, that is where you will learn." 

A smile made it's way onto your face as you continued on your path. The smile never left your face. 

Lo and behold, there were your requested trousers and shirt in the drawer near your bed. The shirt was green, the trousers black. It matches everything else in your wardrobe. 

You ran across the hall for Astrid to unzip your dress, which she did simply. You returned to your quarters once the dress was no longer restricting. You allowed your cardigan to drop once again, this time along with your dress. You slid the comfortable trousers over your legs, which allowed the elastic to rest upon your waist. You slid the green shirt over your head. This was the most comfortable you'd ever be here. 

You slid on the loose shoes you wore here but not before slipping socks over your bare feet. You felt like you were at home. 

You lifted the cardigan from the floor and slid it over your arms again. You left your room and walked the halls alone. You came to the library after a bit of aimless wandering. The Queen was already sat in a chair with a book in her hands. 

You knocked on the doorframe to alert Frigga you were there before walking in. She looked up from her book. 

"Usually my son is in here, but you know where he is currently." Frigga began, "I will teach you the basics of using magic, then you shall take books of spells back to your quarters to practice." You nodded and silently thanked her. She waved you in and motioned to the seat across from her. 

She showed you how to use your head differently than you usually did, opening you to the magic around you. It came simply to you. Much easier than it came to Loki (in Frigga's words). She showed you simple magic such as conjuration and telekinesis. It amazed her how simply it came to you. 

She pulled a multitude of books from the shelves of the extensive library. The books were worn and large, but you were going to read every single page. You conjured a glass of water, which amazed the Queen. 

"Do you know your father's name?" She suddenly questioned. It was extremely rare for magic to come so easily. 

"Endre L/N." 

Frigga didn't seem to recognise the name. She dropped the books into your hand. "Happy reading, Y/N." 

"Thank you. For everything, Frigga." You slightly bowed your head. She grasped your cheeks and placed a kiss on your right temple. You didn't know why she liked you so much, but she really adored you. 

You walked to your quarters with the books laying in your arms. The weight was heavy, but you persevered. You finally arrived to your room and placed the books upon your bed, grabbing the first one you saw. 

_"The Art of Illusion."_ The title read in runic. You flipped through the entire book, reading everything there is to know about Illusion Manipulation. It was enlightening. You turned back to the page which explained how to create an illusion. 

You followed the directions precisely and carefully. It was much more difficult than you expected. It took a few moments and a few pinches to the skin to finally project an illusion of yourself. It looked _exactly_ like you. You envisioned yourself speaking mentally, and you heard it come from your clone. It was perfect. 

Maybe now you could skip speaking to Loki all together. Though, once he finds out of your shenanigans he will surely be angry, but it'd be very funny.

It'd be worth it though. 

You glanced at the clock on the wall and decided you could probably read one more book before having to meet Thor, and you did exactly that. The book was about shapeshifting. Could come in handy. 

You attempted it on the heels you'd worn last night, but you didn't succeed. You'd tried many times to shift it into a toad, but it didn't work. At all. You were stumped. 

You looked once again at the clock to see you had five minutes to get ready. Thor was nice enough, so you decided you'd actually show up to meet him. You removed your clothing and slipped on the dress you'd worn earlier. You used telekinesis to zip your zipper. It was much easier than asking Astrid, Kari, Ragna, or Oydis for assistance. 

You wrapped the cardigan around your body and slipped your feet into your shoes from home. You hoped he wouldn't look that far into your appearance. 

You scurried towards the door and straight to where you felt Thor's presence in the gardens.


	5. God of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you don't know about how only Thor can wield his hammer (other than Steve but let's forget about him for the sake of this fic.)

You spotted him laying in a bed of flowers. It was a beautiful sight. He looked so happy. 

"Prince Thor?" He quickly sat up to look at you. He held his hand out for you to take. You walked to him and took his hand. He pressed your smooth skin to his lips, which were soft and pillowy. "It is an honour to meet you, Your Highness." 

"You must be Lady Y/N. I remember your coughing fit from yesterday. Are you all right?" You had to contain your laughter at the statement, though he was being quite kind about it. 

"Just Y/N, Prince. I am feeling much better. I'm sure it was due to the difference in air quality. I am not used to such... _pure_ air." You lied. 

"I am sure it is a large change, but you seem to be handling it quite spectacularly." He completely disregarded how he could just call you by your name, and he didn't let go of your hand, but instead pulled you down onto the flower bed with him. "Tell me, Lady Y/N, are you happy to be here?" 

You decided to lie once again to his face. "Of course, Prince Thor. It is a great honour to be in your presence." You threw him a faux smile, but apparently it looked real enough to him. 

"You have a beautiful smile, Miss Y/N. It matches you perfectly." A blush formed upon your cheeks. Your faux smile warped into a true smile towards the God of Thunder. 

"Thank you, Prince Thor." You replied. Thor laid back to look at the sky, which you decided to do as well. 

"Lady Y/N, do you see that? It looks like a horse!" He seemed so happy to view the clouds as they passed by. You decided to shape one of his hammer, just for him. 

You used the skill Frigga taught you earlier to mold the bright cloud into the form of a hammer, incredibly similar to Thor's. You then waited for him to spot it. 

It wasn't a long wait at all. 

"Oh my Odin! Look! It's my hammer, Lady Y/N!" A smile laced his face as his eyes brightened. 

"Wow, it looks just like it!" You exclaimed in faux surprise. You loved seeing him happy. It was like seeing a child on Night's Day. You adored his joy. It made the realm seem much brighter. He held out his hand, and just like that his weapon flew to his hand. He held it at an arms length above his face to compare it to the cloud in the sky. His excitement was so pure. "Look, Y/N!" 

You grasped the hammer from his hands and took it into your own. Your art was perfectly painted upon the sky. You got the dimensions right as well as the handle. It was a beautiful job, if you did say so yourself. You handed Thor his hammer back, which he took with surprise on his face. "It is a beautiful cloud, isn't it?" 

"It isn't that, Lady Y/N... but it is a very pretty cloud." Had you done something wrong? You reiterated your concern to Thor. "No, Lady Y/N... not at all." 

You were picking flowers with Thor when he found a green flower amongst a sea of red. He picked it from the ground and placed it in your hair. The blush returned to your face. 

Your time together was almost coming to a close when he took you back inside the palace. He started jogging to a destination that was unknown to you. You followed in suit until you asked him to carry you. He nodded and took you on his back before he ran up at least two hundred stairs. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. You looked at the view in front of you. 

The hammer cloud could still be seen, yet it was almost from your view. You examined what was in front of you. 

_The Kingdom of Asgard._

Your mouth hung open as you looked to Thor. Obviously he had an idea of what to do next. He spun his hammer around and flung it out the viewpoint. He latched his hand onto your waist as you two were genuinely _flying._

You held onto Mjölnir for dear life, not wanting to die if you let it go. The two of you landed exactly where you began the time you spent together. In the bed of flowers. 

He sure knows how to charm a girl, that's for sure. He let go of the hammer a moment before you did. You held it. Again. 

You handed it to him and admired the garden once again. "Thank you, Your Highness. It has been splendid spending time with you. I hope to do it again soon." 

"As I do as well, Lady Y/N. It was very enjoyable." 

"I do agree." You tried to mimic his voice, which ended up sounding awful. Thor released a laugh, showing his pearly whites once again. 

"I shall see you soon, Lady Y/N." He spoke before leaving you alone in the garden. That was one of the best times of your life.


	6. God of Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is quite confusing as well, but it's important to the rest of the plot. it makes you into the person you are later in the story.

Instead of creating an illusion of yourself, you decided to _grace_ Loki with your presence.

Saving your unique ability for another time seems to be in your best interest. You swapped dresses with another green in your closet, (though you're not sure why almost all of your attire is green,) and slipped on your shoes from home once again. It was a day for outfit changes.

You headed out and towards where you felt Loki's presence. You were unfamiliar with the room he was in, but you truly hoped it wasn't his personal quarters. 

You smoothed out your dress and finished your walk to the location. You finally reached your destination. Your eyes were met with a multitude of bookshelves. It seemed as if the palace has more than one library. You spotted Loki towards the back of the library, sat with a large pile of books next to him. You assumed you'd be reading instead of making conversation, so you grabbed two books yourself, both about the origins of magic. You sat in the seat opposite Loki, and opened your book. 

You felt his eyes training on your face. He coughed slightly, seemingly to get your attention. You looked up and onto his features. "Of all the ladies I've met this day, you are the only one who has not tried to get my attention." 

The edges of your lips curved into a slight smile. "You looked as if you didn't wanted to be bothered." You looked back down to your book, reading the rest of the page then turning it. His eyes didn't leave your face. "Is there something else, Prince?" 

"Why are you reading about magic, Lady Y/N?" He questioned. You weren't surprised he was asking, but you were shocked that he knew your name. 

You tucked a small piece of parchment to retain your spot in the book before closing it, placing it on top of the table. "Fascinating topic. Why are you reading..." You looked to the title of his book, "about the Infinity Stones?" Why would he have an interest in those weapons of mass destruction?

"As you said, fascinating topic." He retorted. He placed his book atop the table, just in front of yours. He looked all over you, just like he could see straight through you. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Y/N." 

You sighed. "There isn't much to tell, really. I'm nineteen and am from a small village just North of here. I have a mother and a little brot-" 

"You are nineteen?" He cut you off before laughing. "That's why you are so immature." 

You scoffed before opening the book titled "A History of Magic" once again. You regretted coming in the first place. 

Suddenly, you heard a siren-like noise overhead. You slammed down your book before standing. "Stay here." The Prince spoke before running from the room. 

You were glad you wore the shoes you did, because you bolted after him, not listening to his command. You looked down a hallway to see a battalion of soldiers marching towards the door to the palace. 

You felt Thor and Loki moving quickly towards a coldness that you detected. You (against your better judgement) decided to go and assist them. You ran as quickly as your legs would take you in your dress. You saw Loki wielding two daggers and Thor was swinging Mjölnir. You knew the danger of heading into battle, yet you fought against your want to retreat. 

You headed to where the princes were fighting. "Prince Loki! Do you mind?" You exclaimed as you kicked at the enemies. You held out your hand, motioning for him to give you a dagger. 

"Lady Y/N! What are you doing here?" You heard come from Thor. He was swinging relentlessly at a large foe who just wouldn't quit. 

"It was a spur of the moment decision!" You yelled in response, right before Thor was knocked out cold. "Prince Loki! Please!" 

Loki shook his head and continued to dual wield his daggers. You had many enemies coming towards you now, so your legs weren't going to do anymore. You recalled earlier when Thor held out his hand, then Mjölnir flew right to him. It was worth a shot. 

"Here I go..." You muttered to yourself, sticking your hand out just as Thor did. You beckoned Mjölnir to come to you, and to your surprise, it happened. You felt the handle of the hammer settle into your hand. You swung it around and clattered one of the opponents in the head. "Damn, I like this." 

You continued to swing the hammer around until you heard a yell from Loki. "Hold it to the sky, then slam it!" 

"Where?!" 

"On the ground, you imbecile!" 

You rolled your eyes before holding the hammer towards the air. You saw lightning fly towards the hammer, which frightened you a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

You swung the hammer as hard as you could onto the ground. All of the enemies around yourself and Loki fell to the ground, lifeless. You looked from your current position to the ground far away, where you saw many Asgardians being slaughtered. You checked Thor's pulse before swinging Mjölnir in a circular motion. "Your Highness, are you coming?" Loki scowled, but held onto you for dear life. You gave the hammer one final swing, which launched the two of you towards the soldiers.

As soon as you landed, Loki released his tight grip. He began stabbing the reptilian creatures left and right. You decided to join in on the "fun." Your dress was completely tattered and stained with blood, but you kept going. You held the hammer towards the sky once again and noticed the dark clouds forming. The lightning left the sky once again and entered the hammer. You felt yourself becoming stronger by the second. 

Mjölnir impacted the ground, sending another shock wave from the weapon. The grey creatures fell to the ground. You looked to the hammer then Loki, who was already looking at you. "I probably should've given this to you earlier, Prince. You're more skilled in combat." You handed Loki Mjölnir. He took the hammer by the hilt, but right when you released it, Mjölnir slammed into the ground. Loki couldn't pick her up. "Prince Loki! Are you all right? Were you hurt in battle?" Your eyes scoured his body for any signs of wounds, but found none. 

He released Mjölnir from his grasp and motioned for you to kneel with him. He pointed to an inscription on the side of the hammer. He pointed to an inscription. 

_Whosoever holds this hammer, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

You tilted your head to the side in visible confusion. Worthy? 

You left the scene with the remaining Asgardian soldiers watching you in awe. You held your hand for Mjölnir to fly into. You returned to Thor, who at this point was watching from a balcony above. You handed the hammer back to it's wielder. 

You felt a rush of pain, but it wasn't your own. You ran inside of the castle to see a few more of the reptilian enemies injuring your fellow ladies. One was already taken down by one of the females in the room. You produced a blade that belonged to Loki and began fighting them once again. It was much more difficult without Mjölnir, but you made it work. 

Once the creatures were dead on the floor, you looked around. The ladies were staring at you, but you were staring at the one injured on the floor. Not injured. _Dead._

It was Astrid. 

"NO!" You screamed, kneeling next to your best friend. "No..." Your tears dropped onto her face. Though you'd only known each other for a little over a day, it felt like a few years. It was agonizing seeing her like this. You felt someone rush over to you. "Bring her back... BRING HER BACK!" You screamed to the person next to you. You wrapped your arms around Astrid's frigid body. She was gone. 

Someone ushered the other ladies out of the room, but Oydis refused to leave. She was sat on the other side of Astrid's body, holding onto her hand. Strong hands grasped onto your waist and tried to pry you from her body. You clung onto her unmoving torso, refusing to be taken away from her. They left for a few moments, and returned with heavy footsteps.   
Oydis already left her body and returned to her quarters. You were the only one left. 

This time, the hands that grabbed onto your waist succeeded in removing you from her body. You fought to escape, but you didn't. You couldn't. You wrapped your arms around the person who had taken you off her body and sobbed into his chest. 

He responded with a warm embrace. You didn't want to let go. Eventually there were no tears left to cry. 

It felt like a bad nightmare. 

"She passed as a hero, Y/N." A familiar voice whispered into your ear. It was Thor. You removed yourself from his embrace, embarrassed that you were crying on him. 

You tried to catch your breath. She was gone. He motioned for you to return to his embrace, which you gratefully accepted. He released you and placed a hand on top of the small of your back and began leading you to another part of the palace you didn't recognise. Thor knocked before the two of you entered. You were met with the faces of the Queen, King, and Prince. 

"Thank you, for your heroics today, Lady Y/N." King Odin's voice rang through the room. 

"I'm no hero." You replied as you got closer to Thor's side. Thor nodded to Odin. 

Odin turned to Loki, then back to you. "It was brought to my attention that you wielded Mjölnir with ease." 

You shrugged your shoulders, not caring about manners. "I'm sure everybody can, Your Majesty." 

He chuckled, then shook his head. "No, Lady Y/N. Not everybody can." You turned your head to look at Thor, who just nodded. "I am sorry to hear about your friend." He changed topic. 

You fought back tears that threatened to fall. You just nodded to him and fiddled with your twitching hands at your sides. Loki noticed your distress. He looked to his mother and motioned towards you. 

Frigga looked at your shaking frame. "Odin, I'm sure Lady Y/N would appreciate having a bit of rest."

You looked down to your body. Your dress was tattered, your shoes wrecked. You were positive you looked like you'd been struck by lightning. 

"Very well then. Loki, do you mind escorting Lady Y/N to her quarters?" Loki rolled his eyes before moving from his position and towards yours. 

You turned to Thor and thanked him quietly before starting your trek down the hall. You heard a cough, which came from Loki. He motioned towards the other direction. You looked at him with a scowl on your face. You walked towards him and allowed him to fall into step with you. 

As the two of you neared your quarters, the silence ceased to exist. 

"Lady Y/N." 

"Prince Loki, I am really not in the mood for this right now." You didn't want the bickering to begin. 

He sighed. "I wanted to apologise for the attack here today. It is not the best impression on the palace. I also... wanted to say I'm sorry about Lady Astrid. She was a good person." 

You moved your eyes to his and nodded. "Thank you." You whispered not entirely sure he heard it. 

"Thank you for assisting in the protection of Asgard. We wouldn't have pushed back the enemy forces without you." 

You shrugged before turning to the door to Astrid's room. You opened it to see her very red room once again. You saw her first gown laying on an ottoman. You walked in. 

The few, yet sweet memories returned to you. Tears began falling from your tear ducts once again, this time to be met with the hard floor of her room. You walked to the dress that was in pristine condition and placed a hand on top of it, stroking the fabric. 

"I miss you." You whispered to yourself. A hand was placed on your back. You grabbed the dress and walked out of her room. Loki looked at you in confusion before walking out of Astrid's quarters. 

You walked straight into yours and hung the dress on a hanger. "She didn't deserve to die." 

You heard a sigh from behind you. "They never deserve to. At least she can find peace in Valhalla." 

You walked head first into Loki and wrapped your arms around him. He reluctantly embraced you, placing his arms around your waist and head on top of yours. "She's okay now, Y/N. She was brave, just like you." 

"She was." You whispered in response. Loki vanished your tattered clothing and new clothing was placed on your body. It was your trousers with an unfamiliar shirt. 

Loki led you to the bed. "Get some rest, Y/N." 

You listened to the Prince and wrapped yourself in blankets for comfort. All you wanted was to not be alone. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone." 

He used telekinesis to drag a chair to your bedside and stayed with you until you were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
